


The Periodic Professor

by chukipye



Series: Miraculous Third Gym AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Miraculous AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chukipye/pseuds/chukipye
Summary: The four of them are ordinary college students.... well normally they are. Sometimes they have to take a break from the ordinary and save the day from evil Akumas.Kuroo just wanted to take his chemistry test. That's it. Now he has to deal with 'The Periodic Professor', who seems hellbent on getting revenge on his chemistry professor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> TFW the actual miraculous for the Bee gets revealed and its not what you originally wrote it >< oops.  
> MORE MIRACULOUS AU!

Kuroo yawned as he woke up, blinking a few times. He felt whoever he was hugging move and groaned, holding tighter. The body stilled.

“Kuroo…? You’re still in bed? Don’t you have that chemistry test today?” It took Kuroo a moment to remember he was snuggling with Tsukishima, and only a moment more to realize _Oh shit yes he DID have a chemistry test today_. He immediately sat up and looked at the clock. His class began in 30 minutes.

“Fuck fuck fuck did my alarm not go off?!” He reached for his phone, quickly unlocking it. To his dismay, he apparently had opened his calculator instead of his alarm. He had arrived home late last night after doing normal superhero shenanigans and must’ve been too tired to realize his mistake.

“Get ready. I’ll make you toast and coffee.” Tsukishima stood up, stretching for a moment before walking to the kitchen. Kuroo immediately threw on jeans and a shirt, knowing there’d be no time for a shower this morning. His professor was strict with a rule that the doors locked the instant the clock hit 10 am. You could be about to open the doorknob and he’d still kick you out. Not to mention his test today was worth nearly as much as their midterm. Luckily, he was blessed with an early bird boyfriend who can make coffee. He grabbed his bag and gave Tsukishima a quick peck as he was handed toast and a thermos of coffee before speeding out the door, jumping down the steps as other students who understood his pain moved out of the way. One even shouted “Good Luck!” at him. He managed to eat his toast as he ran, sliding into his chair at the lab at exactly 9:59.

“Cutting it a bit close, Kuroo-san, but it is technically before 10.” His professor noted. Kuroo sent him a thumbs up, still catching his breath. His lab partner, some kid named Bobata, still hadn’t arrived. He didn’t know too much about Bobata, other that he was one of the Johzenji frat boys. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the alarm his professor set go off, indicating that time was up. His professor stood up and began walking to the door as Bobata slammed the door open, panting.

“P-Professor Anabara! T-The power went out and my alarm didn’t go off-“ Bobata began but he stopped the moment the professor held up his hand.

“You know the rules as well as I do Bobata-san. You are late.” He said sharply. Bobata’s face fell and Kuroo felt for him. This test was worth so much of their grade. Kuroo opened his mouth to say something but a sharp look from his professor silenced him.

“I do not accept late students and I do not accept excuses. Now get out. I have a test to give.” Bobata hesitated before scowling and storming out, slamming the door shut. Everyone flinched at the sound except Professor Anabara, who just rolled his eyes and locked the door behind him.

“Alright. Put everything away except a pencil and a calculator. Your phone is not a substitute for a calculator…..”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“This is such bullshit.” Bobata threw his backpack on the ground, pissed off. He wasn’t even late! The clock hadn’t changed yet! He swore his professor set the timer earlier to screw over his students.

“ _You are right to be angry. After all, you clearly have been wronged._ ” Bobata’s head shot up and he looked around, but the halls were empty, everyone in class or at home sleeping.

“W-Who’s there?” He asked, confused.

“ _You can call me Hawk Moth. I am simply here to offer assistance in getting your revenge.”_ Bobata’s eyes widened at the offer.

“R-Revenge?” Suddenly, images of all the times his professor has been a dick flashed through his head. Failing him for an entire lab because he forgot to underline a variable, always calling on him when he _knows_ Bobata wouldn’t know the answer, and all the times he’d been unfairly kicked out of class. Suddenly, revenge didn’t seem that bad.

“ _Yes that’s right. He deserves to be put in his place. All I ask in return, is for you to get me the Miraculous of those heroes that you’ll inevitably attract._ ” Bobata smirked as a black butterfly landed on his discarded chemistry textbook.

“You got it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuroo let out a sigh of relief as he finally finished his test. He was the last one since he always double, then tripled checked his work instead of just turning it in and escaping the professor’s clutches. His professor smiled wearily at him as he turned in his test.

“Thank you, Kuroo-san.” He put the test in the folder, then the folder in his bag.

“Professor…I don’t want to seem rude, but why couldn’t you let Bobata take the test? If the power went out, it’s not his fault.” Kuroo hesitantly asked. He didn’t want to get in trouble but his test was already mixed with the rest of the others. Professor Anabara sighed as he stood up, grabbing the keys to lock the door as the two walked out.

“I’ll let him retake it. You haven’t been late, so you don’t know this and I’ll ask you not to repeat it to anyone, but the rule is just to teach late students a lesson. Bobata has been relatively good in class and in getting on time, so I will allow him to retake the test. But if I let him slide today, then everyone else would realize this rule is bendable.” The professor explained. Kuroo blinked.

“And you won’t mark him down or anything?” Professor Anabara shook his head, chuckling.

“Of course not. I’m not as evil as you all seem to think I am.” Kuroo chuckled as he held the door open for his professor.

“There you are!” Both turned to the voice and froze. Waiting outside for them was…something? _Definitely an akuma_. Kuroo realized, narrowing his eyes. He could feel Plagg squirming in his bag, having woken up at some point and subtly tightened his grip on his bag. The akuma had a ripped suit and light purple skin, and was holding a large book of some sort.

“Who are you and what do you want?” Kuroo shouted, letting the door shut as he stepped slightly in front of his professor.

“I am the Periodic Professor, and you have wronged me for the last time, Professor Anabara.” Kuroo raised an eyebrow at the name before realizing exactly who the akuma was.

“Bobata? Is that you man?” The Periodic Professor scowled and the pages in his book began to flip on their own.

“As I just said, I am the Periodic Professor and I’m going to teach you a lesson you won’t ever forget!” Kuroo quickly grabbed Professor Anabara’s arm and began pulling him away from the akuma as the book began to glow.

“Professor Anabara, run!” His professor didn’t need to be told twice as the two took off.  They didn’t get far before an explosion behind them knocked them off their feet. Kuroo grunted, head ringing as he stood up. He looked around and swore under his breath. Both the professor and the akuma were gone. Plagg popped out of his bag, looking somewhat concerned.

“Seems like he really knocked you off your feet. Where did they go?” The kwami asked. Kuroo stood up, looking around for anyone nearby.

“I don’t know, but I’m going to find out. Plagg, claws out!” Kuroo transformed, donning his familiar black suit. He quickly climbed up to the top of a nearby building, looking around for any sign of the Akuma. It didn’t take long, as there was soon an explosion followed by a burst of smoke and screams of students. There weren’t too many students on campus yet, due to the early time on a Friday. But the fact remained that there were still civilians and an akuma nearby. He quickly ran towards the smoke, noticing a large crater in the middle of the campus plaza.

“I hope Ladybug can fix this…” He muttered as he jumped down, looking around for any sign of the akuma. Instead, he spotted a familiar ahoge peeking out from the tree with a phone, the light indicating that it was recording.

“Hey! I get you do the Ladyblog, but it’s too dangerous here!” Kuroo scolded, walking towards the blogger. He chuckled, stepping out from behind the tree.

“I know I know. But an akuma right here?! And Chat Noir too!? It’s too good of a scoop! I promise I’ll be safe!” Kuroo let out a deep sigh. Tsukishima always got pissed when Yamaguchi put himself in danger like this. He was grateful Kenma was in charge of the webpage half of the blog.

“You promise you’ll be safe? Oh that’s cute.” Kuroo whipped around quickly, standing protectively in front of Yamaguchi as the Periodic Professor floated down. Kuroo mentally scolded himself.

_The akuma can probably use elements of the periodic table for his powers, of COURSE he can float_. He gritted his teeth, pulling out his staff.

“Leave him alone. He’s got nothing to do with your revenge. Now where’s Professor Anabara?” Kuroo snapped, letting his staff extend. As much as he didn’t want the blogger here, he was hoping that the others would see the blog and he’d have backup coming. Until then, he’d have to distract the akuma. Which definitely always ended well for him.

“You want to know where the professor is?” The Periodic Professor was smiling weirdly, his book flipping open. Kuroo blinked, confused but also getting a bad feeling.

“Well, you know what they say. Curiosity killed the cat!” Suddenly, the book glowed and an orb floated out. The Periodic Professor grabbed it and tossed it straight towards the two.

“Yamaguchi, run! _Cataclysm!_ ” Kuroo dove straight towards the orb, intercepting it with his claw, glowing with black destructive power, trying to get as much distance between himself and the blogger, who had taken cover behind a tree. There was a bright white light as the Cataclysm hit the orb and Kuroo felt himself get thrown backwards, hitting something hard. His head was ringing and his vision still hadn’t cleared when he felt himself get picked up.

“Let’s go visit the Professor. It’d be rude to keep him waiting…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“GUYS!” Akaashi and Tsukishima looked up from where they were sitting. The two had been lounging in Tsukishima and Kuroo’s dorm, taking advantage of Kuroo being at class to watch TV while Bokuto slept. But apparently their louder boyfriend wasn’t asleep anymore, as he burst into the room, looking panicked.

“Bokuto, what’s wrong?” Akaashi asked, frowning. Bokuto got frazzled easily, but this seemed like genuine worry.

“Open up the Ladyblog! There’s an akuma on campus, right near the science building!” Bokuto held up his phone, the blog already opened. Tsukishima didn’t hesitate, grabbing his laptop and opening the blog. The three crowded on the couch, watching the livestream.

“Fucking…. I told Yamaguchi not to get so close to the action.” Tsukishima hissed. Akaashi shushed him as the scene continued. They all gasped as they saw Cat Noir intercept the blast to protect Yamaguchi, and could see when Yamaguchi peeked out again with his phone. They could definitely see the akuma grabbing Chat Noir and tossing him over one shoulder with ease, carrying the superhero away to who-knows-where.

“G-Guys, Kuroo’s supposed to be done with class now. What if he’s hurt or scared or trapped somewhere?! I-I tried calling his cell and texting him but he isn’t answering!” Bokuto ran a hand through his hair, nearly pulling out a few strands. Akaashi took his hand and held it firmly in his own.

“We’ll find him. Tsukishima and I will go down to campus right now to start looking. You stay here, calm down, and keep calling his cell. If he comes back, you let us know, okay?” Akaashi stood up, giving Bokuto a kiss on the forehead. Bokuto blinked before frowning.

“Why am I staying home? Why can’t I go with you guys to search too?” He asked, confused. Akaashi and Tsukishima exchanged looks. They knew about each other’s alter egos, but they hadn’t told their boyfriends. The plan was supposed to get them separated from Bokuto so they could transform and go help Chat Noir (and hopefully find their missing boyfriend easier).

“Because if Kuroo comes home, he’ll probably be upset and you need to uphold your title as having the ‘best hugs’.” Akaashi explained. Bokuto glanced back down at the Ladyblog on his phone and Akaashi was worried that he was going to end up in one of his moods. But he was relieved when Bokuto looked up, smiling.

“You got a point, Keiji! Okay, I’ll wait here for him.” Tsukishima nodded and pulled Akaashi out of the dormroom, the two of them hurrying down the hall and ducking into a supply closet.

“We need better excuses. That might’ve worked on Bokuto, but Kuroo would instantly be suspicious.” Akaashi huffed as Tiki peeked her head out of his shirt pocket.

“Worry about that later! We need to help Chat Noir!” She seemed worried about their friend. Tsukishima sighed, his kwami settling herself on his head.

“Honestly, that cat must think he actually has 9 lives because he is always in some kind of trouble.” He muttered. Akaashi could tell he was worried too, underneath his annoyance.

“Tiki, Spots on!”

“Beatrix, Stinger out!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bokuto waited a few minutes to make sure Akaashi and Tsukishima were gone for sure before standing up.

“Alright Trix. They’re gone.” His kwami freed herself from his hair, their impromptu hiding spot.

“I wonder why they wanted us to stay behind. I don’t really believe in the best hugs excuse.” She folded her arms, frowning. Bokuto raised an eyebrow.

“Are you saying I don’t have the best hugs? Cuz believe me, I do. It is a scientific fact.” He huffed. Trix snorted.

“We will continue this discussion later. Trix, Time for a Tune up!” Bokuto grinned as Trix flew into his necklace. He loved being transformed. His flute always made him feel so relaxed and he loved his ears that poked out of his head. He still hadn’t figured out if they helped him hear better or not, but he never really had much time for experimenting. He pulled out his communicator (which he actually had to figure out himself since unlike the others, he didn’t get one automatically) and began dialing as he opened the window, jumping out.

“So, you guys see the Ladyblog?” He asked, dashing across rooftops as he made his way to their campus.

“ _Yeah, looks like Chat Noir got himself in trouble again._ ” Yellow Jacket sounded annoyed, but Bokuto had a feeling he was still worried.

“ _We’re already en route to the campus. We should find Chat before we fight the akuma. He may be in danger_ ” Ladybug’s voice was always calming, but it seemed a little tense.

“ _Yeah. Finding Chat would be nice_ ” Bokuto tripped over his own feet at the fourth voice, nearly falling off the rooftop.

“Jesu- Dude! You okay? Where are you!?” Bokuto had stopped running, relieved to hear his friend and partner’s voice.

“ _Okay is a strong word. Head is actually killing me and it’s fucking freezing. Not to mention I’m going to detransform in about a minute which means I won’t be able to communicate with you guys._ ”  Cat Noir groaned. Bokuto bit his lip, looking around. He made it to campus, but he wasn’t anywhere near the science buildings that were on the blog.

“ _Do you know where you are? Yellow Jacket and I are near the buildings we saw on the blog.”_ Ladybug interrupted Bokuto’s train of thoughts. There was a pause and he could hear Cat Noir talking to someone in the background.

“ _Well we’re definitely in a freezer. The professor… uh not the Akuma but a civilian one… he thinks it’s one of the ones from the chemistry labs, where they store experiments that need to stay cold. I’m not sure which building its i-“he_ suddenly cut off mid-sentence. Bokuto frowned, wondering if his communicator glitched.

“ _Fuck. He must’ve detransformed. We need to find him and the civilian quickly. Volpina, can you find and distract the Akuma while we find the freezer? We’re right by the labs.”_ Bokuto looked around, trying to see if he could spot the akuma.

“Uh yeah if I can find him…” He squinted, trying to see if any of the people running on the ground looked like an Akuma.

“Find who, exactly?” Bokuto yelped and jumped up, turning around quickly. As if on cue, the akuma was standing right there. Bokuto tightened his grip on his flute. It’s not as sturdy as Chat Noir’s, but it could be used in a fight. He preferred being a distance away so he could use his illusions properly, but any element of surprise was gone. He snorted at that.

_Ha. Element of surprise. Periodic Professor. That’s funny, gotta tell Chat Noir that one later_. He was thrown out of his thoughts by a light glow, the akuma’s book flipping pages.

“I think I have a special reaction for a meddling little fox.” Bokuto gulped, taking a few steps back before diving off the roof, feeling something cold hit his back as he fell into the bushes below. He grunted as he tried to stand up, but found himself stuck. He squirmed, trying to free himself from the bushes he somehow got stuck to. He reached back to try and break the branches, but found something that felt a bit like jello instead. He pulled his arm back and saw a strange jello substance on his hand.

“Seems like someone’s in a bit of a sticky situation.” Bokuto froze as the Periodic Professor floated down in front of him, calmly walking towards him, knowing full well Bokuto couldn’t get up.

“What the fuck is this?!” Bokuto growled, trying to sound threatening as he slowly reached for his communicator, flipping it on.

“A special concoction of my own invention. A bit of a mix between rubber and glue. But just enough to get stuck on you.” Bokuto rolled his eyes at the rhyming but stiffened when he felt a hand on his head, right between his ears. The hand didn’t stay long before quickly reaching down to grab the necklace around his neck.

“Now, let’s see what happens if I just take this…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akaashi and Tsukishima wasted no time getting to the chemistry labs.

“I think there’s only two freezers. Kuroo always complained about people storing their experiments in the wrong one.” Tsukishima opened the door to the first lab. There was a whiteboard half-erased and backpacks abandoned.

“Chat! Are you in there?!” Akaashi called, pulling on the freezer door. It opened easily and there was no sign of anyone trapped inside.

“Not this one. Must be the next one.” Akaashi let the door shut and the two rushed to the next one. This door held more promise, since it didn’t open immediately.

“Is anyone in there?” Tsukishima knocked on the door. Almost immediately a head popped up in the window.

“Y-Yeah! We’re in here!” A middle-aged man called back. Tsukishima and Akaashi exchanged looks before Tsukishima took a step back. Akaashi grinned as he pulled out his yo-yo.

“Stand back!” He warned before smashing the small window. Tsukishima stepped forward, peering inside the door.

“There’s some weird glue inside. We might be able to smash it though.” Tsukishima explained, pulling back so Akaashi can do more damage. Akaashi stood on his tiptoes, barely managing to reach inside.

“Alright, make sure everyone is far away from the door.” The man took a few steps back, ducking under a table. Akaashi began swirling his yo-yo, eventually hitting the goo that was effectively locking the door. He stepped back before yanking open the door.

“Oh thank goodness. It was getting more than a bit chilly in here.” He huffed, taking a step out.

“Is there anyone else in there with you?” Tsukishima asked, handing the man a jacket that was lying on one of the chairs. The man wrapped himself in the jacket, nodding.

“Your friend is in there. He asked me not to watch him when he untransformed and since he did try to save me, I respected his wishes. He’s hiding in the back corner, under the other table.” Tsukishima and Akaashi exchanged looks. They knew there wasn’t a way out of them finding out who Chat was, not with their fourth partner potentially in danger.

“Find somewhere to hide. There’s a chance the akuma might still go after you.” Akaashi instructed. The man nodded and hurried out of the classroom, leaving the Miraculous users behind.

“Alright Chat. It’s just us. You can come out now.” Tsukishima called, strolling into the freezer. He immediately stopped, jaw dropping.

“Oh you are fucking kidding me.” Akaashi blinked, confused. He stood behind the taller boy, peeking out from behind him. His mouth dropped open as well as he recognized the messy bedhead staring sheepishly at them from under the desk.

“Uh…I guess the cat’s out of the bag now?” Kuroo chuckled as he stood up, shivering. He was still only in the t-shirt and jeans he had been wearing when he left the house. Tsukishima groaned, pressing a hand to his forehead as he immediately turned and left the freezer. Akaashi just stood there, shocked.

“K-Kuroo?!” He finally sputtered out. Kuroo blinked, obviously surprised that Ladybug would recognize him outside of his costume.

“How the hell do you know my name?” He asked, confused. Akaashi was quiet before he began chuckling. His chuckles turned into full-out laughter, causing Kuroo to look even more concerned. Even Tsukishima snorted.

“Jesus Christ, now all we need is for Bokuto to actually be Volpina.” Akaashi managed to get out in between giggles. Kuroo’s eyes opened before it finally dawned on him.

“No….No way.” Akaashi just nodded as Kuroo approached, examining him.

“….Keiji?” Akaashi nodded again, still giggling. Kuroo looked over his shoulder at Tsukishima, who waved at him.

“T-Tsukki?! W-What…” Kuroo looked like he was conflicted between confusion and excitement.

“Okay! Cool! Two of your boyfriends are also MIrcaulous users! Can we get some camembert now?” Kuroo rolled his eyes as his little black cat kwami laid dramatically on his shoulder.

“Camembert? So THAT’S why our dorm always smells awful.” Tsukishima wrinkled his nose in disgust. Kuroo chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

“Can’t control what he needs to eat. What are the odds there’s some lunch in here?” Kuroo mused as he began scavenging through the abandoned backpacks.

“You can’t just ste-“ Akaashi’s lecture was cut off by the sound of a communicator going off. Akaashi blinked before opening his compact.

“Volpina we found Cha-“He trailed off as he took in the situation. The screen was small (the issue with Volpina not getting a proper communicator when he transformed) but he could make out the akuma being dangerously close to Volpina.

“Get your kwami what he needs. Now. Volpina needs us.” Akaashi closed his compact, pulling his yo-yo out again.

“I’ll stay with him until he’s ready to go. You go help Volpina.” Tsukishima began rummaging through the backpacks as well, hoping to shorten the search time. Akaashi nodded before hurrying out of the classroom, running faster than he ever had before. It didn’t take long to find the fight scene, he just ran in the direction the stray students were running away from. He nearly skidded to a stop when he found Volpina though. For some reason, his fox friend was lying in the bushes next to the English building, the akuma directly on top of him with a fist on his Miraculous.

“HEY!” Akaashi shouted out, lashing out with his yo-yo. The Periodic Professor looked up, startled. Volpina took advantage of his distraction to lean back and headbutt the akuma. The akuma stumbled back, grunting. Akaashi whipped his yo-yo a few more times, getting a good distance between the Periodic Professor and Volpina. He made his way towards his partner, standing in between him and the akuma.

“Any reason you’re relaxing in the bushes?” He asked, taking the risk to glance back. Volpina blinked before grinning sheepishly.

“Um…he hit me with some weird gunk and now I’m stuck?” He tried to stand up to prove his point, falling back again. His ears drooped slightly in frustration. Akaashi took a deep breath, before turning back to the akuma.

“Remember I’m here, sweetheart?” The Periodic Professor drawled, looking bored as he flipped through his book. Akaashi tightened his grip on his yo-yo, annoyed.

“Hey! Only we get to call Ladybug by cute nicknames.” Volpina snapped. Akaashi sighed, even more irritated.

“Your help is not necessary Volpina. Focus on getting yourself free.” He said through gritted teeth, beginning to twirl his yo-yo. He’d use Lucky Charm, but that’d give him five minutes to figure out how to use it, use it properly, AND defeat the akuma without the help of his usual partners, which would also leave not only himself, but Volpina defenseless if it failed. So until then, he’d stall for time. The Akuma’s book began to glow, flipping its pages. Akaashi immediately attacked, throwing his yo-yo towards the book. He grinned as the akuma moved out of the way, his grip tightening on the book.

_The akuma is definitely in his book._ He thought to himself, as he kept attacking, waiting for the book to flip its pages before whipping his yo-yo.

“Looks like someone’s in a sticky situation, huh Volpina?” Volpina let out an offended groan as the other two heroes finally arrived, Cat Noir kneeling next to Volpina. He reached down, trying to pull Volpina free. He managed to get him up higher than Volpina could on his own, but in the end the fox just fell back into the bush.

“Here, hand me my flute.” Volpina wiggled his fingers towards his flute. Kuroo raised an eyebrow before reaching out and grabbing the flute, handing it to Volpina.

“Just cuz I can’t move, doesn’t mean I can’t play.” He explained before holding the flute up to his lips. His golden eyes seemed to glow as music filled the air. Kuroo grinned as he stood up, walking towards Ladybug and Yellow Jacket.

“One of us will probably have to defend Volpina while he plays. The Periodic Professor knows exactly where he is, but he can disguise us.” Akaashi nodded as Tsukishima pulled out his troppo.

“I can defend Volpina. I can keep a barrier around the two of us. The akuma won’t be able to come in. But I won’t be able to use it our usual way.” He explained, his troppo glowing.

“That’s fine. I think the lovely Lady and I can handle this guy.” Kuroo moved to wrap an arm around Akaashi’s shoulder, nearly falling over as Akaashi stepped out of the way.

“Let’s go. _Lucky Charm!”_ Akaashi’s yo-yo glowed red before opening. A lump of tinfoil appeared in his hand.

“….Tinfoil? Seriously?” Akaashi groaned. Sometimes he hated his Lucky Charm. Kuroo, meanwhile, looked excited.

“Oh shit I got a plan.” He was practically bouncing with excitement. Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

“Then do it. _Honey Trail!_ ” The familiar yellow trail circled around Tsukishima and Volpina, effectively separating them from the fight. Akaashi looked up and saw illusions of themselves fighting the Periodic Professor, who looked flustered as his pages flipped back and forth, various orbs coming out and exploding with different effects.

“What’s your plan exactly, Chat?” Akaashi asked, careful not to call him by his real name.

“Well. You got tinfoil. I got a handy dandy explodey power. And Volpina has some sick-ass illusions going on.” Kuroo grinned as Akaashi realized what he was getting at.

“Ah. Well, let’s get to it then.” Akaashi turned and tossed the tinfoil directly towards the akuma.

“ _Cataclysm!_ ” The Periodic Professor looked up directly at the tinfoil shining in the sun right as Kuroo grabbed it, getting full view of the bright light that was emitted. The akuma let out a yelp, dropping his book as he rubbed at his eyes.

“Ladybug!” Kuroo grabbed the book and tossed it at Akaashi, who caught it and immediately tore it in two. A black butterfly fluttered out and Akaashi was quick to snatch it with his yo-yo.

“You’ve done enough evil, little butterfly.” He murmured as he released a white, purified butterfly, watching it fly into the sky.

“Miraculous!” His yo-yo glowed red as petals flew out, fixing all the damage the akuma had done. Including freeing Volpina from the bush he was stuck in. The fox stood up, stretching.

“Well. Good job everyone. As per usual. We rescued Chat, stopped the akuma, and fixed the campus. I wonder if classes are gonna be canceled today because I definitely forgot to do my homework.” Volpina grinned. Tsukishima rolled his eyes and hit him upside the head.

“Everything is back to normal, why would they cancel classes, idiot?” He pointed out. Volpina opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a beeping noise.

“And that’s our cue to split up for the day. Good work everyone, as purr usual.” Kuroo bowed dramatically before running off. The other trio looked at each other before going their separate ways as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Okay so Akaashi is Ladybug, Tsukki is Yellow Jacket, and I’m Cat Noir… we literally just need to find Volpina!” Kuroo was laid out on the couch, head in Tsukishima’s lap and feet on Akaashi’s. Bokuto had gone to class so they were freely talking amongst themselves.

“Frankly, at this point I think we should just reveal ourselves. With three of us knowing, there’s no reason to keep it secret from Volpina too.” Akaashi sighed.

“But we all agreed not to reveal ourselves. It was just an accident that we discovered each other. It’d be suspicious if we suddenly backtracked. Volpina might think we hadn’t kept the promise amongst the three of us in the first place, and that could ruin the trust between us.” Tsukishima argued. Kuroo groaned loudly.

“Okay, what about Bo?” He asked. Akaashi and Tsukishima both blinked.

“…what about Bokuto?” Tsukishima asked, frowning.

“Well are we gonna tell him? He kinda deserves to know his three boyfriends are secretly superheroes. Otherwise he’ll think we’re ditching him when all three of us conveniently disappear together.” Kuroo pointed out. Akaashi bit his lip.

“We kept it a secret from each other anyways. Plus we don’t want him to end up in danger because of us.” Tsukishima yawned, adjusting his position so he was leaning against Akaashi, Kuroo still in his lap.

“Alright. It’s agreed. We don’t tell Bokuto.” Akaashi decided. Kuroo made an unhappy noise but didn’t argue further.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bokuto froze outside the door. His class had gotten out early and he was happy to surprise his boyfriends.

“We don’t tell Bokuto”

_We don’t tell Bokuto_

_Don’t. Tell. Bokuto._


End file.
